the_elemental_warriors_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Elemental Warriors: Chapter 11
Chapter 11- Sage You would not ''want to hear the string of animal curses Coral unleashed after she turned into a seagull. I mean, yeah, great, I can understand animals! Super helpful when there are squirrel warriors that would make good allies or something. But really, it’s a crummy ability, and why, oh why, couldn’t I just like turn that ability off or something? I really hope Luna didn’t hear what Coral said, but she must have (or maybe she just knew), because she told Seagull Coral, “Do not worry. Once you go on your next quest, it will be a much better animal that you can also shapeshift into. And you will find that seagulls can be… quite useful.” From the way she said that, I think she was probably going to say ''helpfully annoying or able to go through small spaces. It was hard to tell. Ethan called up to the super-scared, constantly-flapping-wings Coral, “Hey, come down so I can show you my thing!” Coral didn’t understand him, so I told her what he said in the animal language. She turned into a human in midair, but instead of crashing to the ground, she was slowly let down like she was levitating. I had no idea why until I noticed Sky furrowing her brow, concentrating on Coral. Weird. She hadn’t been able to do that on the first day, and believe me, she tried. “Impressive,” Allen noted. “Yeah,” Sky said. “I figured out that controlling air can go into levitating, flying, and telekinesis, since it means I can move the wind around people. Don’t ask how I found out I could fly.” I was wise enough not to. “Anyway,” Ethan said. “Let me show you my shapeshifting form.” He was wearing a smirk so wide, even though I already knew that his form was just as lame. Coral got the idea. She sighed and rolled her eyes but moved closer to him. Ethan scrunched his eyelids together, took a deep breath, and… Nothing happened to him. Ethan opened his eyes and looked down. He squawked, “What the heck?” and jumped back. I heard Paul snicker and Allen say, “Smooth, dude.” Just then Luna stepped into the clearing. I hadn’t noticed she was gone before, though I did remember hearing some strange noises from the direction she came from. She looked tired, but nonetheless her eyes widened to the size of pancakes (really big ones) when she noticed Ethan panicking. Luna rushed over to him. “What happened?” she asked him like he was a three-year-old who had scraped his knee. Ethan frowned. “For some reason I couldn’t shapeshift.” Luna’s eyes grew even wider. She walked over to where Intu was standing. They quietly talked for a minute. Luna nodded. Intu told us, “We’ll have this problem solved soon,” and the duo walked out of the clearing together, leaving the Warriors and Guardians with no one but Sola. We were in awkward silence for a few minutes, and then Sola said, “Well, it appears we have nothing else to do. So let’s go into partner work…” We grinned. It was nice to do ''something ''instead of just waiting around… Category:Chapters 10-19